Capernaum
by Harri Pocalyptic Writer
Summary: Capernaum is a biblical name meaning atonment, from the word kippurim. This is the new name Lucifer has taken attempting to repent for everything he has done. After realising he was wrong he begs his father for a chance for forgiveness. Hearing his honest plea God is pleased and grants his wish freeing him into an alternate universe to begin his journey of redemption
1. Intro

**A.N. hi guys just to say that I'll try and upload at least a chapter every week (mabey 2) and they hopefully arn't going to be as short as this one. You know how plot bunny's are I'm sure. Vishous little buggers. Anyway this is just an intro and I hope you enjoy**

 **Harri out :P**

It was many millennia after being stuck in his cage, which is perhaps 100 years or so up on earth. Sam had long since been taken back, as had Adam and Michael stuck to his end of the cage. There was nothing to do but think. He froze patterns of ice on the floor and surprised himself, he had made a rendition of earth and he remembered it's magesty. A bright blue jewel in the vast glorious cold of space, but the familiar anger didn't take him.

It surprised him. Thinking of earth meant thinking of humans and humans usually made him angry. But he found that thinking on it now they were not so different than him. Remembering Gabriel's words to him all that time ago, with sudden clarity he realised his younger brother had been right. A wall he hadn't known of in his mind crumbled and memory's flooded in. The deaths of all his siblings that he had caused himself, or ordered a minion of his to do. Especially Gabriel, his precious younger brother, who had looked up to him with such love and whom he had doted upon in return. What had he done ... WHAT HAD HE DONE! Lucifer broke down then. In the desolate corner of his cage crying out in his grief, his form trembling as he relived it over and over in his head.

"I am so sorry" he whimpered "so, so sorry"

After 100 years of grieving he sat simply stating at the ceiling of his cage. And began to prey. He asked his father for forgiveness, and he wondered if he would listen. His father had already been merciful. His cage wasn't to bad, sure he was separated from heaven but that was not as bad a punishment as he would have given himself. How was he supposed to atone by sitting here. It wasn't solitary confinement any more.

Lucifer curled his wings around his form and noticed them. They were healing, the 'feathers' that had been burnt and broken for so long were beginning to shine and straighten before his eyes, but what.

The thought was cut off when a familiar voice ran through his head cooling and soothing healing the cracks in his grace. "I am proud, my son. You have begun your path to redemption. The question is how will you continue"

"but father" Lucifer choked " I don't think I am worthy"

Lucifer felt small as gods power encompassed his being like a think blanket, bringing him close. "it is because you truly wish it, because you will work for it, that is why I know you are ready"

Lucifer curled in on himself, he would not argue with his beloved father, not again, not with his love and comfort all around him filling the gaps that hid been missing since before his fall.

"My son, I am sending you to a world that you can help in where you will begin your atonement. Help the ones who were like you once, they will need you"


	2. Meeting eye patch

Hi guys I hope you enjoy thanks to Cliffordini , Cosmos89, FireSenshi2, Kagome Echizen Fan and jensul for fovouriting. I'll try and keep my grammar and spelling as good as possible.

To .562 thanks for the comment, you and I are very much on the same page. I'll try and make it funny. If you have any ideas feel free to pm me I'm open to any suggestions. Also yes I already have Lucifer pranks in mind (maniacal laugh). Also yeas he's pretty powerful but he's trying not to overdo it ... mostly ...

This chapter has now been revised I hope you enjoy

Now onto the first chapter. Harri out :P

It felt like he spent an eternity ensconced within his father's love and warmth, he felt revitalised and at peace. But it didn't last God gave him a little nudge and a last comforting brush of his grace and he was off, he had no idea where. He could feel himself breaking multiversal barriers, flung at dizzying speed even for him. He had no idea where he was going to land or what the situation might be. But he trusted his father an he would do his best to please him and do right to make up for all of his mistakes.

Before he realised what was happening he hit the ground. Unfortunately because he was unprepared he landed in a undignified heap. Somehow managing to get his legs tangled around themselves and lying face down on what felt like sand. Letting out a sigh he pushed himself up from his crumpled position and - in the process – taking onto account the new vessel his Father had given him. He sat up fascinated, he was obviously quite tall, his limbs longer than any of his previous vessels. Feeling something brush against his shoulders he realised that he had long hair also, moving it into view proved it was a pretty golden blond colour.

Stretching his senses to the world around him he discovered something rather odd. Some of the laws of this universe were much different than his original. In his original power was not something that was visible his grace for example when he was using it to perform magic or even with regular people doing normal spells, the power was invisible, more faith based. Unless he was trying to make a point or smiting something, that tended to make a lot of bright light. Here it seemed most of his grace appeared as a physical tangible thing, how did he know this you ask. Well all in all, it had nothing to do with the fact that his 6 wings now sprouted from his back as actual limbs!

Before when in a vessel the wings just sprout from inside, there were no new bones and they were intangible for the most part. Now though they were physical actual wings that meant he had three extra lairs of shoulder blades and shoulders down his back. It wasn't an uncomfortable sensation. The feathers themselves brushed up against one another as they shifted slightly. The joints themselves were odd. Having only taken human vessels before he was used to 4 physical limbs maximum. Of course his true form had thousands of wings, but they went quite the same as physical actual limbs. Flaring them slightly he pulled them around himself to look at them.

They were beautiful. Not to the same splendour as they were in his true form. But now that they were physical things and likely sometime people would see them, it would be dangerous if they did. They were close however. They shone like they were lit from the inside, an iridescent sheen over the feathers like mother of pearl except there was a rainbow of light inside.

He needed a way to hide them fast. I mean could there be a bigger give away that the wasn't human! He also was not wearing what had been considered "normal" cloths. At least not compared to the last time he was on earth. He was wearing a short chiton which was white. He supposed it was his Father's sense of humour coming through, attempting to make him look like some find of hallmark angel.

Anyway back to the more pressing issue, wings. He diddnt want to put them in a dimensional pocket, it wasted energy keeping those things open. He diddnt really think it would work either if he attempted to shapeshift and 'put them away'. Also that would then take time to bring them out again, which could be problematic in an emergency, and he'd still have letter shoulder blades which could be noticed if someone looked close enough. He decided on the next best thing he covered his wings in illusion magic and drew them close, it made other people see nothing there and also made sure his chiton diddnt have 6 random holes in it. Basically it tricked them into believing he had a normal back, and it diddnt take any effort to keep it up once it was set.

Now able to actually observe his surroundings, he realised that it was dawn, and he was on a beach. Which explained the sand. It was beautiful and rather symbolic, a new beginning, a gift from his father. He simply sat there for a few minuets appreciating the majesty of it all. This was his first time outside his cage where he would truly appreciate this. To be able to see the sky at its most beautiful after millennia in hell, it strengthened his resolve. He would protect this beautiful planet, for the humans that lived upon it.

It was perhaps five minuets after his arrival that he sensed a disturbance, there were several people coming straight for him. From what he could tell of their emotions from this distance they were all concerned and more than a little afraid. Perhaps these were the people father had wanted him to help, they seemed to concerned mostly for the sake of others. Also his father would have probably put him somewhere close to where his to be allies were. It was another couple of minuets until they arrived. In an invisible plane thing... That was pretty cool, humans were quite amazing now that he was out of his disgusting flawed abortions faze.

He stood up to great the people exiting the plane. As they filed out they surrounded him. The men and women were wearing similar skin-tight suits and all pointing guns in his direction. Finally the last person exited the plane.

She was a stern looking woman with blue eyes and her hair pulled back into a bun at the base of her skull. He tilted his head In contemplation of her. As she stopped inside the circle of her agents only about a meter away from him, she lifted up a device which beeped and whirred at him.

" I am Agent Hill, we will be taking you in for questioning"

There was no give in her tone, her voice had steal in it. This was one strong willed human.

" I will comply with your demands Agent Hill" he acquiesced nodding his head at her in a mock bow a smirk playing slightly at his lips. "thank you for asking so nicely".

Agent Hills eyebrow went up slightly at that but lead him and the rest of the agents back onto the plane.

OoOoOoOoOoO — line break — OoOoOoOoOoO

Maria stood facing the anomaly observing him from behind the one way screen. He was without a doubt the most beautiful person she had ever seen, and that included airbrushed models. He was also very young looking, he could be no more than 20 years old. He was quite tall, about 6ft. From what she could see muscular and toned like some kind of Greek Adonis and dressed the part to, wearing a mid thigh length chiton. He had the most beautiful icy blue eyes and a strong chiselled face. She very much doubted that he was human, he was just a little to perfect looking for that.

"What have you got for me Agent Hill" came Director Fury's voice from behind her.

Turning to look at him she reported " this is an anomaly we picked up on long island 45 minuets after the entity known as Loki destroyed our base. He appears to emit energy that is similar to the tesseract. We picked up a burst of this energy and went to the site. He was standing there, waiting for us"

Fury narrowed his eye at the screen, the man seemed unconcerned with his predicament. That in itself was more than slightly concerning. A unknown factor, similar to the tesseract and unconcerned. Either he was confident enough in his ability's that he could easily escape or something equally as worrying. Perhaps he had meant to get caught.

Turning from the one way mirror his leather coat flapping behind him. He needed to interrogate this prisoner himself.

OoOoOoOoOoO — line break — OoOoOoOoOoO

Lucifer had been sitting in this room for quite a while now. There was a mirror in this room that he supposed he wasn't supposed to be able to see though, meh ... He wasn't supposed to do a lot of things. The woman Agent Hill had been watching him fro a while now, he was tempted to just look right at her. Just to freak her out a little, but then she would probably move away and watch him from one of the cameras. Which would be less fun.

A man dressed all in black with an eye patch strode up to Agent Hill, they talked for a little while. Mainly discussing him, then eye patch left his black leather coat billowing behind him in dramatic fashion. Lucifer just couldn't help it anymore he chuckled a bit and looked straight into Agent Hills eyes. The wide eyed, slightly freaked out look was well worth it as she rushed after eye patch, though in a less dramatic fashion.

He could sense them moving around the labyrinthine corridors making their way towards him. Pretty soon eye patch and Agent Hill came through the door.

" why hello there Agent Hill, and friend. Do come in to my humble abode"

Snapping his fingers he turned the previously drab room into a lavish parlour with historical works of art on the walls and a lush thick carpet. The previously unyielding metal chairs turned into comfortable lounging settees and the metal desk was transformed into a teak coffee table.

Unfortunately the only outward reaction from eye patch was a slight widening of his good eye. His emotions however where broadcasting worry and slight fear. He refused to sit in the chair, Agent Hill also staying standing, just that one step behind him.

"who are you?" barked eye patch.

The question stopped him short, if he went by any of the names he was known by there was no way they would ever let him help them. He couldn't be Lucifer or Samael and God forbid he let them know him as Satan. So he did the next best thing.

"My name is Capernaum" he lied. It was a good a name as any it wasn't to obvious but its meaning was his reason for being now. From Eyepatches emotions he could tell he was not satisfied with this. His emotions rolled around inside him though nothing was chosen on his face. This human was obviously bothered about something, had something bad happened.

" that doesn't tell me anything. Are you working with Loki" the man growled being as intimidating as possible.

Lucifer frowned confused " why would I be working with a Pagan god?" he asked then shook his head. No that wasn't important right now, he needed finger his point across. He sat forwards focusing eyepatch — who was obviously in charge — with his most serious gaze.

"I have been sent to this world to assist in your struggles, I only came to be in this dimension perhaps 10 or so minuets before Agent Hill came across brought me here. I am only here to help" he explained.

"Your here to help are you. And how are we supposed to trust anything you say, hu." Eye patch narrowed his good eye his stance becoming defensive.

Capernaum decided he needed to take a stand obviously this man would only understand if he proved him otherwise. He diddnt trust him, perhaps with good reason, but he was different now. "Because eye patch, I could have left at anytime. This" he gestured arround the now lavish room " is not even scraping the surface of what I can do. I could have left as soon as I felt Agent Hill and her team coming towards me.I could have refused to be brought in. I could have waltzed out of here as soon as you put me in. No problem at all"

Eye patch fumed slightly "your telling me that surrounded by men at gunpoint and you could have just left! You listen to me kid, this is one of the most secure places in the world. If I don't want you to get out, your not getting out"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. It seemed demonstration was the only path forward "Very well eye patch I won't leave unless you give me permission. Though just to prove to you that I could. Very easily, get out of here"

Teleporting behind eye patch he tapped his shoulder. "just imagine that except, well, anywhere I want. Also bullets don't really effect me much at all." Capernaum shrugged and walked back to his seat. His every move followed closely by Eye patch and Agent Hill.

" You've made your point, your powerful. Now what." Eye patch ground out. Finally giving in and sitting in the settee he had created (though not until after subtly checking it out). The poor man looked exhausted and weary.

Capernaum have him as reassuring and gentle smile as he was able " Now I help you ... That is, if you give me permission to leave this room"

This caused eyepatch to chuckle a bit. "A man of your word are you. Very well I great fully accept your assistance. Though you give me any reason to think you are working against us I don't care how 'immune' to bullets you are, I will find a way to end you.

With that Eye patch got up and once more made his dramatic exit. It made him chuckle slightly, humans were quite amusing, now that he was paying more attention to them.

Agent Hill hadn't followed her boss like he thought she would however. She was just starting at him. It was more than a little creepy actually.

"Follow me Capernaum, you will need to be briefed" she turned on her heal walking away.

Capernaum got to his feet and rushed after her. She was pretty fast even though she had shorter legs.

"Briefed on what?" he asked confused

Agent Hill looked at him from the corner of her eye as she marched on " You need to be briefed on the Avengers initiative"

OoOoOoOoOoO — line break — OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucifer was now sitting at a table at the helm of the giant ship, plane, thing. Apparently he was waiting on his new team mates. There were agents everywhere around him men and women all in skin-tight blue suits walking around with a purpose, like a hive of bees. All working around one screen or another, they were all quietly excited about whatever was happening next.

Director Fury - as he found out eye patch was called - stood above it all, watching everyone moving around. Observing everything his agents were doing technologically on four screens that surrounded him. He had a pleased proud buzz to his emotions directed at his Agents. Soon a churning whirring sound started, it vibrated through his feet slightly. That would be the engines he supposed, it was a rather impressive sound. A remarkable feet of ingenuity, he supposed this was why they were His Fathers greatest creations they to could invent and create new boundaries.

After they'd lifted almost to cruising height three of his new teammates walked in. There was Bruce Banner, he'd already known that he was going to be odd. But looking at him now, he could truly see the changes it had made to him. It was like his soul had been pinched in the middle. The soul energy was almost inactive on one side and very active on the other. The active side was banner it was the part of him that was mostly conscious thought. He could see that very little passed between the two sides that were only connected by a thin bridge of soul. The Hulk part of his soul was mostly the parts of himself pertaining to his most base instinct, to protect himself.

Then there was the soldier Steve Rodgers, his soul was one of the brightest he had ever seen. It was so very pure. He could tell that everything he'd read about the man in his time was true. Almost every cover of his being was stubbornly protective, and loyal to a fault. He could understand why this man had tried as hard as he had to help his country.

Finally there was Agent Natasha Romanoff she was much more like Sam Winchester. Her soul was glowing with warmth but dipped in darkness, not of her own doing. She was weighed down by her past actions, but still trying to do right in the world. It was admirable that she tried as hard as she did even after all her years of being a fighter.

" I don't remember you in the briefing" Steve Rodgers said as he came and sat next to him. The man's friendly aura was comforting. It made him feel slightly guilty that he would be lying to him.

"Well I was only added onto the Avengers initiative last night" he confirmed smiling lightly at him " I am Capernaum"

Steve furrowed his brow in thought" Isn't that a place in the Bible?"

Capernaum chuckled lightly, it seemed the man was quite religious, he'd need to be much more carefully around this one. "Yes. I guess that you could say that my family is quite religious" Capernaum chuckled at his little joke.

"your universe has Christianity as well" Came Eye patches voice from behind them.

" there is always some continuity between planes of existence, I've been to few different reality's before. One thing that was consistent thorough them was the existence of the One God whether it be more similar to Islam, Judaism or Christianity. I have not had time to read your books to discover the differences between yours and mine."

" your from a different reality. What does that even mean?" Steve looked thoroughly confused

"I come from a different place where there is another earth. But perhaps there were slightly different things that happened in the history. Which meant that it has a different outcome. For example shield doesn't exist there but all manner of monsters do. I mean like literal monsters like Vampires and werewolf's."

Steve just nodded looking a little out of his depth " huh, well that's a new on me"

"don't worry about it, it was pretty much a new one on me to. I mean I'd done time travel before but never dimensional travel on this scale" Capernaum took perhaps slightly too much pleasure in the poleaxed look on Steve's face.

"so what are you then?" Asked Eye patch. The look in his eye like a predator stalking it's prey.

Capernaum contemplated how much he should tell them. "I'm not really sure how to explain it really. Well I don't actually look like this for a start, my true form is much larger than this earth. And I do not appear as anything you would understand. In reality I am only vaguely humanoid. Mostly I am just made of light, sort of." He shrugged slightly " You could not comprehend my true voice and neither could you my true form. I don't really know how else to explain"

At least he couldn't explain without it completely giving away what he was, which would then take more questions they he diddnt think he was ready to tell anyone yet. Eye patch once again stormed off to go look at his monitors and Steve – looking slightly disorientated - went over to talk to Agent Coulson. Something about signing trading cards that were mints?

Then suddenly the world went from the slightly relaxed atmosphere, to fully aware and buzzing with anticipation with one sentence.

"got a hit. 67% match , wait cross match 79%" shouted a grunt, sitting in front of a computer screen. He assumed they were talking about this Loki. This one looked nothing like Gabriel, though he couldn't help but be reminded of his younger brother. Gabriel had once been Loki, he wondered if there was anything of a likeness between them other than their names.

With that they were sent of. Steve went to go get into his Captain America get up. Steve was almost vibrating with anticipation likely he was eager to be out there helping people again.

Eye patch looked Capernaum up and down he was still wearing the chiton he had appeared in "are you really going to weir that?" Eye patch inquired. There was a slight mocking lilt to his voice.

"What else should I wear instead ?" Capernaum asked with a tilted head. Willing to play along, he knew that his clothing was odd and impractical for basically anything.

"If your going to go with them to detail Loki. Might I suggest something a little less breezy. That dress won't do much against bullets"

"Awww that's cute eye patch, I don't really need it but I see your point. I don't really want to be flashing anyone. So for that and to make you feel a little better." Capernaum snapped his fingers and created a new outfit based on the S.H.E.I.L.D uniform. Except less skin-tight, it was also lighter blue than the typical uniforms he could see. It's sleeves only went down to his elbows. The back obviously had holes in it but he made sure that it didn't look like it did with his illusions. He wore a pair of sturdy boots over his trousers which were darker blue than his top perhaps the same colour as the agents uniform.

"This better?" he asked gesturing at himself sarcastically.

Eye patch shook his head slightly, almost rolling his eyes. "perfect" he said sarcasm practically dripping from his words. "now head out, Agent Romanoff will be waiting for you in the hanger".

Capernaum stood and gave a jaunty little wave "sir yes sir" and teleported to where he could feel Agent Romanoff was waiting.

A.n. I'll try and update the next chapter within a week though I won't really be doing anything much quicker. Unfortunately end of semester exams are a thing, and I'd find of like to pass Uni this year. I hope you readers enjoyed

Harri out


	3. Having a blast

Hey all thanks to everyone who read, I hope you enjoyed my last chapter (I promise this one is going to be longer). Thanks to Cliffordini, Cosmos89, FireSenshi2, Kagome Echizen Fan, jensul, Lucina Lutia, ChildoftheBlueMoon, Maddy and Alice, .562, freefall-gypsy, . , Icegodess52, DGtnsl, .737, blinkingrandom, krisdawolf0, Athena818, Phoenix Tears21, dany1114, stefiundaxel, loner ruler, srosegarden, DragonAngel FunandFire, Karmidee, sweet Christopher, evil-step-sister, Jaz1375, Elephant021902, RedBlackSky, SkyDaughterofPosiden, tallia7, tigergirl1733, Marniel, xXStilesKuchikixX, Chibielle, trylla, KaidzokuOu, Alalaya21, keptinassmerica, Saraphinel, Lucidsilver, Akane-Ri, Torke66, alex1892, Reading-Stories-Only, ShadiwsGazer, Visual Stain, Bbqbeth, StarCine716, Seven Dead Men Walking, made me, live percy jackson, manynamedgirl159, VladmiraSayyidLokidottir, Shadow State, Ilona Slender,avanaka, haydragonhay,Revia, ilovepie123, lotus20, Gabriel's Wings – Love Squares, saphirablau and groverleanime. For following / fovouriting

\- Responses to reviews

\- May (guest) – Sorry about the misinformation I literally have no idea on languages (I barely manage English). I just typed in 'names that mean repentance' into Google and Capernaum came up saying it had a Hebrew root, I've looked it up now and changed it. Hopefully it's accurate this time. Thank you for the help and I hope you continue to enjoy reading.

\- .563 – Yea don't worry I understood you on that one. I knew what you were talking about so I didn't actually notice until you pointed it out. Have you got some sort of predicting superpower or something, your thinking along the same lines that I am. I already had that kind of a Barton scene planned (including the 'capernaum' sass) it was already going to be a part of my story ! Please do keep suggesting though (and that goes for any reader ho has anything to contribute), with a story like this suggestions will just help it grow. Also on the final note yes you were right that was what I was imagining for his wings, also yes I think mother of pearl is the right word ... I hope. Anyway I hope you enjoy and feel free to tell me off and point out any mistakes I make. I won't be offended (this also goes for any reader)

\- ry(gest) — thanks I hope you enjoy

\- DGtnsl — I know the spelling mistakes are awful I'm really sorry about them. I have been through them and so the first chapter has been updated as well hopefully now it shouldn't have spelling mistakes. Unfortunately with the first chapter, after I got half way through it refused to save anymore so I just checked it on fanfiction without checking through it thoroughly.

\- evil-step-sister — Thanks I hope that it lives up to your expectations and I also hope that this one is better for spelling and grammar. Unfortunately neither are a strong point of mine. Anyway good luck to you as well I'm sure we'll both do fine.

\- xXxXStilesKuchikiXx – thank you and I hope you enjoy the next one to

\- keptinassmerica – thank you I hope I can live up to that and also thanks very much for the compliment

\- Reading-Stories-Only – my idea exactly ;) thank you for reviewing. It made e get my but in gear and get this chapter finished. It's been sitting looking at me for a while.

\- Athena818 thank you very much. I agree Lucifer redemption stories are the best (I am absolutely not biased)

\- Guest – Thaaaaaaaaannnnnjs for the yaaaaaaaass

Also on another note I'm going to be referring to him as Capernaum from now on ... Until they find out who he is at least. After that I haven't decided if he will stay Capernaum or go back to being Lucifer.

Harri out

Capernaum sat in the plane and watched with a raised eyebrow as Steve jumped out.

"what an impulsive guy" he muttered to himself

Then he decide to make himself useful and teleported the civilians out of the danger zone that had been created by the god and soldier fighting. When he'd finished evacuating the civilians, he stepped in to be part of the fight. He sent to grab Loki as the captain spin kicked him in the face.

Capernaum subdued him and made his superior strength known was Loki struggled

"Hush now, be calm the is no point in struggling" Capernaum said quietly in Loki's ear.

"What are.." Loki was cut of by the music blaring from the plane.

It looked like another of his potential teammates had turned up. Iron man, and arriving in a way that the reports he'd read were normal for the eccentric multi billionaire (he'd hoped they had been exaggerated). Apparently it was also true about starks impulsiveness as he shot one if his repulsor blasts at the still struggling Loki... who was still in his arms.

Capernaum though it best that he let Loki go as the beam hit him so rather Loki being stuck against an immovable object he could dissapate some of the force of the hit... by flying though the air and crashing into a set of stairs.

Part of the beam hit him and burnt of parts of his 'lovely' new suit. Capernaum felt like rolling his eyes. Instead he raised his eyebrow at stark.

"Now now, is that anyway to treat an ally" sassed Capernaum "if you wanted to see my fabulous abbs that badly you could at least have brought me a drink first."

Iron man landed heavily and ungracefully next to him and shifted his visor up "don't get your pants in a not Barbie, I'll get you a new uniform"

Capernaum's eyebrow easier further up his forehead and fixed his suit with a flick of his fingers

"Or not" stark said shortly "who are you anyway?"

"Guys! If you don't mind we are in the middle of something here" shouted Steve.

"yea, giggs up reindeer games" snarked Toni focusing his repulsors back on Loki.

Capernaum strode back up towards Loki incase he diddn't comply. Instead Loki lifted his hands in surrender and his armour melts away. Loki's eyes never left Capernaum, he seemed in awe and confused.

Then Capernaum realised that Loki was looking at the illusions that he'd woven around himself. As he came around to hold Loki's shoulders while Steve put the restraints on him that Capernaum could sense the sudden shock twisting off Loki. Capernaum looked at Loki's face, Loki was looking at his wings.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Loki remained silent as they loaded going the plane and took off and it wasn't until ten minuets later that he broke his silence.

Capernaum had seated himself opposite Loki while Toni and Steve had Ben discussing the capture of the god bring 'too easy'.

"What are you ?" Loki's voice was barely stinger than a whisper. "the power I can sense from you ... it's more than I can truly comprehend. Greater than anything, I have ever sensed before"

That must have been it then it was not that Loki could see his wings, but that they were the a manifestation of his power. Loki was still quite special to have been able to sense it. Capernaum decided to look closer at Loki. This god was obviously intelligent and quite powerful. And Capernaum had realised that he should not be so arrogant as to assume superiority. After all Loki was basically an alternate version of his beloved younger brother Gabriel.

The first thing he noticed was that Loki was also covering himself in an illusion, so he broke it away. Beneath it Loki as battered and bruised, his hair which had seemed well kept was matted with blood (likely his own), dirt and grime. His cloths were ripped greyed and dirtied. He was quite badly injured and though most of his wounds had been tended to none of it was any better than a haphazard field dressing.

Capernaum delved a little deeper and into Loki's mind some things just weren't adding up. He found mind control from two different things. One called the Other and another called Thanos. And beneath that again was a madness curse that had a frost bitten feeling to it.

Not taking his eyes of Loki Capernaum called the rest of the plains attention "guys he's under mind control"

Steve and Toni walked over to them. "how do you know that. You a magician or something blondie" asked Toni.

Capernaum felt a burst of annoyance "no stark. But I can sense as manipulate energy in all its forms. But if you wish to put in such a small minded way. Yes I am a 'magician'" he replied with a glare, been adding in the air quotes.

"Anyway, I'm going to remove them if it's alright with you" Capernaum wasn't really asking their permission but he thought he'd be polite.

Getting no resistance from his now interested fellow Avengers he turned back to Loki.

He focused himself and reached forward, placing his fingers on Loki's head. He searched out the links connecting Loki's mind to is masters and enforced his grace pushing on the bonds till they stressed and broke. He had to be carful not to harm Loki though he proved to be a bit tougher than a normal human being anyway.

All that seemed to happen on the outside was a particularly bright flash of light. Next he dug in deeper, down to the madness curse. Looking into Loki's now green eyes, he physically pulled this one. The skin of Loki's face around his fingers turned blue an his eyes red and then finally as he took his fingers away it followed a flurry of snow following and eventually dissipating into nothing.

"Feeling better now Loki" he asked the now free man who was looking wide eyed and relieved.

"Much better... there are not words enough to thank you. You have my eternal gratitude"

Capernaum smiled "don't worry too much about it"

Loki turned to look at the others in the plane " I will also do whatever I can to make up for all the wrong doings I have committed under the influence of those spells"

Tony, Steve and Natasha though please seemed, a little sceptical they ended up spending the next ten minuets in not speaking to one another. Capernaum just listened as Natasha relayed all that had just happened to eye patch.

Only a little time later he sensed a storm gathering around them and lightning begin to flash around them. Capernaum could sense something off about the lightning. Loki seemed to know what it was and looked more than a little anxious.

"what's wrong" joked stark "scared of a little lightning" Loki gave a nervous tight lipped smile

"Not of the lightning" Loki grimaced "but of what will undoubtabley follow "

With that there was a thud as something landed on the roof of the plane. Stark seemed to be determined to prove himself stupid and entirely to impulsive as he simply waltzed down and opened the hatch! Allowing a tall blond being with an impressively billowing cape entry.

Just as stark was about to attack as the blonde grabbed Loki, Capernaum stepped in grasping the blondes shoulders and manoeuvring him to put him down in the seat beside Loki. Capernaum then lent over and shut the door of the jet.

" if you please I've had quite enough stupidity for one day" yeah he added a pointed glare in Starks direction. "if you would please not overreact, assuming I am correct and you are Thor we are all going to be needed at the same place anyway"

With a sigh Capernaum set himself down again and folded his arms behind his head to lent back against the side of the plane to nap lightly.

Loki and Thor talked among themselves. Babbling at each other just how sorry each of them were for their actions and so on so forth. When quite unexpectedly Thor shouted angrily. " we must get your wounds properly dressed brother"

Capernaum felt a little guilty he hadn't considered help painful the gods wounds must have been.

" we only have basic medical supplies on the jet" explained Natasha " the best we could do is redress the bandages or possibly give him some stitches but I don't know how well that will work, I'm not exactly a medical professional for god's"

Capernaum cleared his throat looking slightly sheepish " actually, I'm sorry, I completely forgot that healing was one of my abilities"

All eyes turn to him and he shifted uncomfortably. slightly angry at himself that he forgotten about it and also been completely and worried about the gods injuries, which a very plainly bad and some looked infected.

Standing and walking over here once again placed is index and middle fingers on Loki's head, curious as to how this act that he'd watched countless times would differ in this world. The act was just as instant has all the times it had been before, however. For a couple of seconds after the newly healed skin glow brightly. Also Loki was now freshly washed and clothing had been repaired.

Everyone's eyes widened.

" fucking hell" whispered Stark under his breath.

Other variations of this were being muttered by the other people in the jet. Is favourite being from Steve with his almost inaudible " Jesus"

Loki was also amazed and patting himself down in disbelief.

Turning and walking pasties so he could go and find out how far away from the helicarrier they were he whispered in his ear " not quite"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Capernaum leaning back into his chair with his feet up on the table. Loki was telling his story, how the Madness case having likely been placed on him by the Jotun that had grabbed his arm. The ensuing shenanigans (not Loki's own words) that occurred both on Asgard and on Earth. The Business of Loki's torture and mind control by the other and Thanos.

He'd explained time for him coming here. He'd meant to demoralize them, destroy them at the heart. Finish them off before they managed to become a threat. Clint was supposedly going to be organising his rescue, depending upon why Loki was being kept.

" and how exactly..." demanded Fury placed his hands on the table and levelled his one good eye at Capernaum. " ...were you able to do all of this"

Capernaum pulled his feet from the table and replace them with his elbows, giving eye patch a cheeky smile he said " it's just one of my many talents eyepatch"

" just how many talents do you have. And just what are you that you have this many talents?!" Fury almost shouted you could tell almost wanted to scream.

" you're a celestial... aren't you? Asked Loki. " I mean that's the only thing I could think of that is powerful enough to be what you are"

Capernaum tilted his head, curious that they were 'celestial' beings as much as that word would have been used in his old world to describe Angels or even Father.

" I'm afraid I don't know what's celestial means to you exactly" Capernaum said, making it a slight question at the end. Wondering to himself at the same time, what he was going to tell them.

He refused to lie. That was something he'd never done. Twisted the truth, yes. Almost obscenely sell during his humans are disgusting phase. His pondering was soon interrupted.

" celestial's are a species that are both ancient and hold untold cosmic power. The ones that we know of are around 2000 feet tall."

Capernaum leaned back in his chair and pursed his lips bringing his fingers together in a steeple shape that rested on his lips.

" are celestial beings humanoid?"

"Aye" nodded Thor a curious gleam in his eyes that was echoed in the eyes of all around them. Even Tony who had just walked in with Phil remained uncharacteristically silent.

Capernaum decided quickly.

" that does sound a lot like my species" he agreed slowly " tell I am afraid to say that they are also very much not like myself and my brothers and sisters at all."

The occupants of the room sat or stood up a little straighter Capernaum's eyes eyes sweat around the table underpinned each of his listeners in place with his penetrating stare.

" for a start I suppose I should explain that this body is not actually what I look like at all. It is just a medium by which I can communicate and interact with you without harming you. I am in reality only very vaguely humanoid. Even then I am not carbon based I mostly I'm just light."

Capernaum thought for a second. " also I am quite a bit larger than 2000 feet in fact I am larger than the earth"

" but that would make you over 50 million feet tall" Bruce interrupted startled.

" quite a bit larger than that" Capernaum said distractedly waving his hand.

" so not only are you telling me" Fury began " that you are capable of teleportation, somehow being able to warp reality, apparently easily countering mind control and from what I heard. Time travel!" Fury's voice was as panicked as it could get, admittedly not that hysterical. But very amusing. " can anything even hurt you. I mean Starks repulsor blast I didn't even singe you"

Capernaum considered it. On the one hand telling them may give a clue. On the other he held the only thing could kill him.

" there are a few things that can stop me. Some sigils that can banish me, though not permanently. Burning holy oil in a circle around me will trap me, and I would die of I were to cross that circle. And then there's this"

Capernaum held up his arm and from the skin tight sleeve that obviously wasn't holding anything, his archangel blade popped out.

"I would die if I were stabbed with this blade" spinning it around in his hand making a snap decision he drew the ever sharp blade over his finger.

"The hell" Toni muttered as he strode up to him to look at the cut closer. It was glowing brightly (almost to brightly to look at) and making a high pitched noise. Capernaum rubbed his thumb over the cut and it healed.

Most of the people at the table were looking slightly worried so Capernaum decided to try and reassure them.

"I suppose I am a being of untold power" Capernaum started (defiantly not the right thing g to say, they just looked more worried now.) "Though as I have told Fury before. I am only here to help, I will do nothing to harm you"

At least now everyone looked slightly more reassured and less like they were sitting next to a ticking time bomb.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was some time later again when everyone had been discussing strategy after strategy as to how they would prevent Clint And his team from doing to much damage when Thor decided to break the monotony.

"I have been meaning to ask" Thor questioned as he leaned toward Capernaum " I can sense an illusion around you. Why do you hide from us? If it is as you say then you have nothing to fear from us"

Capernaum let his head fall and hang below hi shoulders over the back of the chair in exasperation. Fury's razor sharp base was fixed on him once more.

"I diddnt was to frighten anyone" explained Capernaum holding to placate them.

"What's wrong Barbie, your nose to big? Pimples?" stark snarked.

Capernaum glared at him and then sighed. "The human race has known my species almost intimately for over 3 thousand years. It would cause mass hysteria if I were to just walk about as I am"

Stark looked excited now and almost bounced in his seat " ooooh ! Ooooh ! Are you a vampire?!"

Capernaum and Fury in tandem gave him a withering glare.

"What are you that would be so awful" asked Fury with an eyebrow raised.

"I would like to believe that it is not so awful. Though I have been around longer than the universe has been alive and humans still continually surprised me." Capernaum paused to let that think in for a second. "humans have always both revered and been afraid of us often at the same time. I told Fury when we first met that there are a few constants between all universes and realities. There is always a great all powerful force or being. The other are those set apart from the rest of creation to serve that being."

Steve failed dramatically in realisation. "your talking about God" he choked out.

"Are you trying to tell me your God!" Stark laughed though there was slight apprehension in his eyes

Capernaum was shocked that this was the conclusion that they had jumped to. " No! No, not at all, God was my creator, my father"

"Then your an angel" breathed the still sheet white Steve.

Capernaum rubbed his hand down his face, deciding to get hit over with he released the illusion he had held over them. All they would really see was a massive amount of feathers that shined like mother of pearl under the sun. Deciding to give them a bit of a show he stretched his wings out, surprising them with three pairs of massive wings.

Once everyone was done gawping he folded them again but diddnt bother putting up the illusion.

"Yes I am an angel"

There was a slight awkward silence then Bruce spoke up "so then, the Bible ... That's real?" he asked.

Capernaum sighed "yes and no. The Bible is just a book some of the things in there are true most of the lessons taught by the son of man should be listened to however it's basically a book written by extremely drunk men that could only barely here the word of God my brother Gabriel spoke to him"

He heard Steve choke slightly. If this was the man's reaction to just these little titbits he really diddnt want to know what he would do when he found out who he was.

"Anyway shouldn't we talk about this later. Don't we have an army on its way?"

"That is true" size Loki "though we should also perhaps think about how we will halt the army"

Just as Loki said this there was a massive rumble and all the screens around them started to blade warnings

"Engine B is down !"

A.n

Thank you all again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter also the same time I put this one up I updated the second chapter as well that is for all the lovely revues you lovely people as well as all the favourites and follows again any issues with spelling/grammar huge me a poke and I'll get it sorted

Harri out


End file.
